


Anything you can do I can do better

by NerdTree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute Couples, Fluff, Iceskater Akaashi, Iwaoi vs Bokuaka, M/M, Mini competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdTree/pseuds/NerdTree
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi are away on a Christmas Holiday, but what happens when Iwaizumi and Oikawa are at the same place? And will Oikawa and Bokuto get into trouble? Most certainly.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Anything you can do I can do better

There’s a cute little town, in a quaint little suburb known for its Christmas love and cheer. And this is where our little story starts. A romantic getaway. A quiet christmas holiday. Well that’s what they hoped for when they decided to go away for a little break.

It had been somewhat of a whirlwind at Fukurodani lately, not helped by their energetic volleyball captain. He had been even more energetic over the past week, and no one knew why. But it soon came out in the wash, when the captain finally told them. He and Akaashi had booked a holiday. Well, a little getaway. Akaashi sighed for the tenth time in about the same amount of minutes. He was tired. Currently, the couple were in the hot spring out the back of their hotel after travelling for most of the day.

“Tired?” Bokuto asked him. He may have had far too much energy, but if there was one thing he was considerate of, it was that he knew Akaashi didn’t have the same levels as him. And he was accepting and respectful of that. Well, he was now. They had been through a lot to get to this point though.

“Yeah. I’m going to head back to our room. I’ll see you there?” Akaashi asked his boyfriend, to which Bokuto nodded.

“I’m gonna spend a little more time here, then I’ll head back!” Bokuto told him, moving over to the raven to kiss him briefly. “See you soon~” Akaashi still wasn’t entirely used to this side of his best friend, now his boyfriend.

“Ah, yeah, ok. See you soon,” he replied, making his exit and heading back to their room.

Meanwhile, Bokuto closed his eyes with a wide smile on his face. A few years ago, he’d never have seen himself here. He was an entirely different person, but not unrecognisably different. He’d been accepted for the person he was, and Akaashi ... well, his thoughts were far too many to put into simple words.

Before he could get too lost in his thoughts, he felt a pair of cold hands cover his eyes, and a familiar voice from behind him.

“What’s this? The number 4 ace caught off his guard and vulnerable to attack?”

A pout appeared on Bokuto’s expression and he huffed ever so slightly.

“How mean Oikawa…” he responded. The hands were removed and Bokuto felt the water beside him be disturbed. Sure enough, Oikawa was joining him in the warm water.

“I didn’t know you were gonna be here Bokuto-chan~” the brunette hummed, sinking into the warmth. Bokuto didn’t blame him, if his cold hands were anything to go by.

“Of course, me and ‘kaashi are here for a cute christmas holiday. What’re you doing here?” he asked, turning his head to look at the brunette, who looked extremely content in the water.

“I’m here with Iwa-chan. He surprised me with a trip, so here we are!” he chirped happily. “I bet that was cuter than how you told Akaashi about this trip,” the brunette teased slightly, glancing over.

“What? No! We’ve been planning this for months together. Saving up together and everything. It was a mutual idea,” he pouted. “I thought it was cute. Rather than just springing something like that on someone...I dont think ‘kaashi would appreciate that…”

A short silence fell over them, which was surprising considering who we’re talking about. But it was only short, since Oikawa spoke up shortly after.

“But Iwa-chan’s way was cuter than yours. So we’re definitely the cuter couple,” he mumbled, a pink hue appearing on his cheeks as he remembered the moment Iwaizumi had told him they were going. Ok, so it might have just been the raven telling him they were going, but for Iwaizumi, that was as romantic as it was going to get, and Oikawa was immersing himself in that.

“What? No way! We are,” Bokuto defended, frowning. He’d never seen Oikawa and Iwaizumi be ‘cute’, so of course him and Akaashi were more cute….right?

  
  


Meanwhile, while Akaashi was on his way back to his and Bokuto’s shared room, he came across a familiar face.

“Iwaizumi-san,” he greeted respectfully. The older seemed mildly surprised, but nodded in greeting.

“Hey, you’re here with Bokuto?” he asked.

“Yeah, he’s in the hot spring,” Akaashi replied shrugging. “I’m tired, heading back to our room. Iwaizumi’s reaction to that was just a sigh.

“That’s where Tooru is. What are the chances they haven’t got kicked out yet?” Iwaizumi asked, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, I’ll see you around.”

With that, they went their separate ways. Iwaizumi went down to the hot springs to of course see Oikawa provoking Bokuto, and Bokuto riling Oikawa up. As soon as Oikawa’s eyes fell on Iwaizumi the bickering stopped.

“Iwa-chan~!” he called smiling widely. The raven pretty much ignored him greeting Bokuto first, while the owl started getting out of the water. He’d lost track of time. No doubt Akaashi would be waiting for him in their room.

“See you guys around,” he told the two, and they watched him go before Iwaizumi slipped into the water, only to find a pair of arms around his neck and a familiar smile in his face to which he just sighed and rolled his eyes a little.

  
  


The next day, both couples had something planned - Bokuto and Akaashi were going to go to the local museum, as small as it was, that’s what Akaashi wanted to do. They had their entire day planned out. Meanwhile Iwaizumi and Oikawa were just going to go where their feet took them, whether that be to the village or on a bus somewhere else, it depended on what took their fancy. Spontaneity was their middle name. 

After having breakfast in their Bed and Breakfast, they were both ready to go. Just before they left, Bokuto caught Oikawa’s eye and his mildly competitive streak came out.

“Hey ‘kaashi aren’t you cold?” he asked his boyfriend, who just raised an eyebrow, curiously. Was this another one of his cheesy pickup lines, or more accurately Kuroo’s pick up lines.

“A little, yes,” he admitted, despite wearing several layers, the weather had still managed to outdo him. To that Bokuto grinned, pulling off his own jacket to drape over Akaashi’s shoulders for him to wear. If that wasn’t an oversized warm hoodie then Bokuto didn’t know what was. “Thank you Bokuto-san. But won’t you be cold?”

“Nope. I still have layers on,” he chirped, before glancing over at Oikawa briefly, who just pouted ever so slightly.

He turned to Iwaizumi, with an ‘award winning smile’. 

“Hey Iwa-chan, I’m cold,” he told him, and the shorter male just scoffed and started walking out of the building, and with a flurry of protests Oikawa followed him.

“I told you to put on more layers on upstairs,” he explained, before letting Oikawa link arms with him to pacify him before they headed off on their own. 

Bokuto - one, Oikawa - nil.

Bokuto and Akaashi headed into town to fulfil their plan for the day, which both of them had contributed to.

As you might have guessed, this town was only small and yet despite this, there was a huge christmas effort - probably since it was so picturesque and it was one of the few places in the area that got snow at this time of year. That christmas effort included and ice skating rink that took up at least half of the town square with other little stalls surrounding it with warm food and Christmas treats.

Of course as soon as Oikawa saw the rink, he wanted to go on it. Iwaizumi wasn’t one to deny him, especially considering he was just as curious. And so, of course, a few minutes later, they were on the ice. Literally. Both on their asses on the cold surface, clinging on the wall to try and pull themselves back up. There was a silly grin on Oikawa’s face, and a small smile on Iwaizumi’s, and they were enjoying themselves thoroughly. So much so that it took them at least half of the session to realise that Bokuto and Akaashi were on the attraction too. Though they weren’t having anywhere near as much fun as Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Akaashi was skating around like a pro, enjoying having the centre of the ice to himself while Bokuto struggled around the edge with a pout on his face at being outdone  _ and  _ abandoned by his boyfriend.

“Looks like it’s one all~” Oikawa said quietly as he pulled himself past Bokuto, trying to stay upright as he wasn’t holding the wall. It was rather amusing, as a moment later he grabbed on to it, holding on for dear life, Iwaizumi shortly following, a look of pure concentration on his face. Bokuto’s pouting face caught Akaashi’s attention and he skidded to a halt in front of him.

“Is everything ok Bokuto-san?” he asked, tilting his head slightly. The energetic owl snapped out of it and smiled.

  
“Yep! Are you enjoying yourself ‘kaashi?” he asked, curiously. It would have been even worse if he wasn’t.

“I am. It’s been a long time since I last skated,” he smiled a little, taking Bokuto’s hand and pulling himself into the middle of the rink. “We only have a few minutes left though, so I thought I’d come and spend it with you,” he mused, making a circle around the older.

The day continued - Bokuto and Akaashi going on to find themselves under mistletoe, Iwaizumi and Oikawa finding themselves in a lovebirds christmas cafe. It was all in all, a wonderfully magical day, but the winner of Bokuto and Oikawa’s little competition was never decided, and so when they got back to the hotel, both of them proudly declared themselves the winner. Iwaizumi and Akaashi obviously had no clue as to what was going on, and rightfully frowned a little.

“Oi, Trashykawa, you won what? What competition could you possibly be a part of on a romantic surprise getaway?” Iwaizumi scowled. He wasn’t happy. This was supposed to be about him and Oikawa, not some shitty competition the brunette had made up

“Bokuto?” Akaashi asked, a little upset. They had been planning this for months, and he was worried the elder wasn’t enjoying himself, and had gotten in some sort of weird competition to put that off.

Oikawa just laughed, but Bokuto wasn’t finding it very funny. He wasn’t sure why Akaashi and Iwaizumi were upset, it wasn’t a harmful competition at all.

“Iwa-chan, Akaashi, it was just a little competition to see which couple was cuter and move loving,” Oikawa explained, linking arms with his boyfriend and leaning into him. “Silly.”

“Which of course we won,” Bokuto said proudly, smiling again. Akaashi just sighed and shook his head. Of course it was something like that. Oikawa however, let out a loud sound of protest.

“No you didn’t, we did!” he rebuked, frowning, and standing up to Bokuto.

“Does it really matter who won and who lost? I can’t speak for Akaashi, but as little as I say it, I do love Tooru. And obviously, I’m gonna love in a different way to Akaashi. This so called competition was destined to fail before it even started,” Iwaizumi stepped in, already fed up. It wasn’t that he disliked Bokuto and Akaashi. On the contrary. But he wanted a getaway with Oikawa, not as a double date.

“I agree. You and Oikawa are more spontaneous, whereas I personally like to plan everything out. And yet, I still love Bokuto-san. You cannot judge who loves who more when the way we love is fundamentally different. It doesn’t matter either. As long as we do love you, does anyone else’s opinion really matter?” Akaashi asked.

Both Oikawa and Bokuto looked severely bashful. They hadn’t thought about that. They just wanted to show their love and prove that they really did love their significant others. 

“It’s ok though, because it was an innocent game. However, do take into account that this is a romantic getaway, not a competitive one. I think we’ll be spending the rest of the day in our room, ok Bokuto?” Akaashi asked, smiling ever so slightly. He found it cute how Bokuto felt the need to stand up and show just how much he loved him, and he wasn’t going to complain too much about it.

Iwaizumi nodded, and took Oikawa’s hand, dragging him off, saying ‘dumbass Crappykawa of course I love you don’t be so stupid’, and other short phrases. He was feeling a little embarrassed though. How was it, that some dumb competition that held no significant made his just want to sigh and roll his eyes and Oikawa, but also smile and hold him close.

The moral that both Bokuto and Oikawa took from this was to never underestimate love, and to focus on the unique love of their partners and the people around them. Love is unique, and not a competition, especially at Christmas, where love and merry couple are all around. Stop looking out the window and start looking in the mirror. There are always people around that love  _ you. _


End file.
